


L'un est surprenant, l'autre est chelou

by Nahoia



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, elu - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 12,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahoia/pseuds/Nahoia
Summary: Parce que Lucas Lallemant et Eliott Demaury disent plus de choses avec leurs yeux qu'avec leur bouche.





	1. 1 - Lucas

  J'ai mal. Tellement mal. Mais pas à la main avec laquelle j'ai frappé violemment ce portail. Non. J'ai mal à l'intérieur. Une douleur sourde qui me broie les tripes et me brûle le cœur. Je suis... vide ? Je crois que j'ai été triste pendant un moment. Profondément triste, et en colère aussi. Mais désormais, je n'arrive plus à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Est-ce que c'est normal ? C'est comme ça qu'on se sent lorsqu'on est trahis par quelqu'un qui nous est important ?

  Soudain, une vague de peur me traverse. Et durant un instant ça me rassure : je peux encore ressentir des choses. Mais maintenant qu'ils ont entendu, que la rumeur s'est répandue, que j'ai perdu mes amis... Comment ça va être au lycée ? Est-ce que je dois y retourner ? Est-ce que j'ai envie d'être la risée de tout le monde ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Je ne vais pas y retourner. Je ne peux pas le faire.

  Je crois que mon taux d’adrénaline redescend parce que la douleur de ma main se réveille. Elle saigne toujours, mais franchement, j'en ai rien à foutre. Maintenant, je peux sentir le sol froid, sous mes fesses. Ce froid qui devient vite insupportable et qui m'oblige à me relever. Je chancelle. J'ai la tête qui tourne en plus de cette impression de lourdeur désagréable qui ne me quitte pas. Je crois qu'au loin une voix crie mon nom. Mais je ne répond pas. Je ne le peux pas. Je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne veux voir personne. On m'a trahis. Tout le monde m'a trahis. Tout ça pour une orientation sexuelle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que tout s'acharne sur moi.

  J'ai envie de rentrer, de me cacher au fond de mon lit, sous ma couette. Non ! Pas mon lit ! I-il est venu dans mon lit. Je ne veux plus le voir. Je ne peux pas écouter mon cœur qui s'emballe lorsqu'il est près de moi. Il m'a menti. Il s'est servi de moi. Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, voir Mika, Lisa, Manon... Je ne peux pas aller au lycée lundi. Je ne suis plus le bienvenue nul part. Je n'ai plus d'endroits où aller.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?


	2. 2 - Eliott

  La soirée de Chloé en ce vendredi soir est plutôt sympa. Lucille a mis du temps avant de se laisser aller, elle l'a encore un peu mauvaise pour notre fuite de la dernière fois... Mais elle me connaît. Elle sait pourquoi j'ai eu cette réaction. Il n'empêche que je l'ai blessée et qu'elle a voulu me le faire payer... à sa façon.

  Je suis euphorique. Le joint que j'ai fumé avant de venir et les deux bières que je me suis enfilées commencent à faire effet. La musique diffusée n'est pas top, mais mon corps ne répond plus à ma volonté et se mouve à son rythme, au milieu de tous ces ados guidés par leur hormones. Au final, n'en suis-je pas un, moi aussi, avec mes dix-neuf petites années ?

  Un corps se presse contre le mien et malgré la brume asphyxiant mon cerveau, je me doute qu'il s'agit de Lucille. Enfin je crois. _Il_ n'aurait pas osé faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Non. _Il_ a peur. Moi je m'en fous. Je me fous de tout de toute façon. Mais cela n'empêche que j'aimerais que ce soit _lui_ qui entour mon ventre de ses bras, _lui_ qui embrasse ma nuque, remontant jusqu'à ma mâchoire, _lui_ qui passe ses mains sous mon t-shirt. Mais il n'est pas là ce soir, Chloé ne _l_ 'a pas invité, à cause de moi. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

  Et soudain ma tête se met à tourner. Si fort que ma vision se trouble. Alors mon corps s'immobilise et je ferme fort mes yeux pour ne pas défaillir. Pourquoi je me sens si mal tout à coup ? J'étais si bien lorsqu' _il_ était là...

J'ai chaud. Terriblement chaud. Alors je repousse ce corps qui est toujours collé contre moi et vais m'accouder contre un mur. J'essaie de reprendre au mieux mon souffle et finis par rouvrir les yeux. Les murs ne tournent plus, je suis rassuré.

  Quelqu'un se place face à moi et je souris. Y'a que ça que je sais faire correctement. Cette pensée me paraît tellement triste sur le moment que je me mets à rire. À rire de moi-même. C'est un rire faux, exagéré. Mais la personne en face, que je n'arrive pas à voir, semble ravie, je l'entends s’esclaffer elle aussi. Elle me fout quelque chose dans les bras qui est, je le devine au toucher, ma veste. Alors je l'enfile et me laisse être tiré je ne sais où par je ne sais qui.

  Quand l'air frais vient enfin fouetter mon visage, je me sens beaucoup mieux, mais également très mal. Je _lui_ ai menti. Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne pas le faire ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de parole. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

On me pose une question et je réponds un « peut-être » instinctif. Une personne rigole et des lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je réponds, par automatisme, parce que je n'ai pas la force de me reculer. Mais l'envie n'y est pas. Ces lèvres ne sont pas aussi douces, pleines que _les siennes_ et me laissent amère. J'aimerais que ce soit _lui_.

J'aimerais qu' _il_ soit là.


	3. 3 - Lucas

  Mon week-end s'est plutôt bien déroulé si on enlève le fait que je l'ai passé enfermé dans ma chambre, sans manger. Je suis uniquement sorti lorsque j'ai été certain que Mika et Manon étaient absents. J'en ai profité pour aller aux toilettes et soigner ma main. J'ai essayé de me servir du strict minimum pour que rien ne paraisse suspect : juste un petit coup de désinfectant et de quoi me faire un bandage de fortune. Je pense qu'il aurait été préférable que je me rende à l'hôpital, parce que ça me fait vraiment un mal de chien et que j'ai beaucoup de mal à bouger mes doigts... Mais je n'en ai pas eu la force.

  Le sentiment de vide est revenu. Durant le week-end je n'ai pas eu envie de bouger, pas eu envie de voir qui que ce soit, ni de manger quoi que ce soit. Mes coloc' ont pourtant essayé de m'amadouer plusieurs fois durant ces deux journées, pour que je vienne au moins les rejoindre au salon. Mais à chaque fois je les ai rembarrés. J'étais certain que Manon savait précisément une partie du pourquoi de mon état, et je n'avais pas la force de la confronter. Pour Mika, je n'avais tout bonnement pas envie de le voir. Je n'avais pas besoin d'évoquer le sujet. Surtout pas après les dégâts que ça allait sûrement causer. Quant à Lisa, et bien... c'est Lisa.

  À vrai dire, j'avais très rapidement arrêté de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé vendredi soir. Bien sûr, je savais que beaucoup de colère, de trahison et de tristesse macéraient encore au fond de moi, mais cela n'était rien comparé au fait de retourner au lycée. De me retrouver confronté à toutes ces conneries.

Évidemment, ma première réflexion fut de ne pas y aller : j'allais être la risée de tout le monde ! Et puis, après ce que j'avais fait à Arthur, il était logique, pour moi, que les gars ne souhaitent plus m'adresser la parole. Mais surtout, je n'avais pas envie de la voir, _lui_.

Et puis finalement, je me suis dit que si mon père venait à apprendre que j'avais délibérément loupé les cours, je pourrais m'asseoir sur l'argent qu'il daigne me donner de temps en temps. Alors après ça, il avait été plutôt simple de trancher : j'allais au lycée le matin, et si jamais ça se passait mal, je rentrais directement.

  Mais ce que l'on prévoit n'arrive pas toujours. Il se peut même que, parfois, ce soit pour le mieux. Les scènes que je m'étais imaginées, par exemple dans lesquelles les gars se foutaient de ma gueule, que _lui_ se foutait de ma gueule. Rien de tout ça n'est arrivé. Personne ne s'est retourné sur mon passage. Yann m'a même adressé la parole ! Après ce que j'ai fait à notre pote commun -que j'ai quand même violenté au point de casser ses lunettes-, il s'inquiète pour moi et veut toujours de moi comme ami ! Clairement cette nouvelle a égayée ma journée bien maussade.

Certes, Chloé a balancé cette bombe au milieu de tout le monde, certes, _il_ m'a trahis, m'a menti, s'est joué de moi. Mais mes amis, eux, sont là. Je n'ai pas besoin de _lui_ s’ _i_ _l_ est capable que de m'apporter du malheur.

Autant _l'_ oublier.


	4. 4 - Lucas

  Pendant un court instant, quelques heures à peine, j'ai vraiment cru que tout allait bien. Que j'allais bien. Putain, qu'est-ce que je me suis planté !

  Alors oui, la situation n'est pas aussi catastrophique que ce que j'avais prévu. Mais tout n'est pas rose non plus... Tout ça grâce à un mec débarqué de nulle part. C'est vrai, quoi ! Le gars arrive à peine dans notre lycée et il suffit d'une foutue réunion au foyer pour que je le vois et qu'il me retourne le cerveau ! J'aurais aimé qu'il n'ai jamais assisté à cette réunion.

Après tout, pourquoi un terminal s'est intéressé à ça ? À nous ?

  La nuit passe et je n'arrive toujours pas à m'endormir. Une fois de plus, mon esprit est beaucoup trop envahi de choses négatives. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai plus ou moins accepté de sortir avec Chloé. Il est vrai que je l'ai trouvé plutôt jolie à cette soirée, avec sa petite queue de cheval retenant ses courts cheveux bruns. Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a été chiante ! Je n'ai pourtant jamais été quelqu'un de très solitaire, mais sa façon de me coller, de toujours vouloir être avec moi, de venir me voir à la fin de chacun de mes cours... Je me suis sentie étouffé, et ça me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. L'embrasser était sympa, mais je n'ai jamais ressentis de plus pour elle que de l'affection amicale. Alors je suppose que couper tout lien est la meilleure des solutions.

Je suis conscient que je n'ai pas été très sympa. Après tout, je l'ai légèrement laissée en plan chez un mec qu'elle connaissait à peine, avec la copine dudit mec, tandis que je me suis barré toujours avec le même mec, et que nous avons passé notre soirée à nous embrasser sous un pont. Mais de là à ce qu'elle balance, en criant et devant plein de monde, que je suis gay ? C'est pas cool. Vraiment pas cool. Surtout que c'est des conneries ! Oui, j'ai embrassé Eliott. Oui j'ai aimé ça, et effectivement, j'ai peut-être espéré que cette chose, entre nous, perdure dans le temps. Mais il m'a menti. Il m'a dit qu'il avait parlé « de nous » à sa copine. Moi, de par ces mots, j'ai bêtement compris qu'il avait rompu avec Lucille, j'en étais presque heureux d'ailleurs ! Mais là-dessus aussi je me suis planté. Et bien que repenser à vendredi soir, quand je suis tombé par hasard sur Eliott et son « ex » en train de s'embrasser, me provoque une douleur sourde dans la cage thoracique, ce n'est, finalement, pas plus mal. Parce que je ne suis pas gay.

  J'espère ne pas recroiser Eliott au lycée. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas con au point de ne pas savoir que ça va bien finir par se produire à un moment ou à un autre. J'aimerais seulement que ça se fasse le plus tard possible. Je ne sais pas quelle pourrait être ma réaction face à lui, mais rien que l'idée qu'il se tienne devant moi me fait peur. Il ne m'a jamais rien promis et puis, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions été un couple ou autre chose s'y apparentant, puisque je ne suis pas gay. Mais il paraissait être un garçon bien, avec de bonnes intentions, et il m'a déçu. Dans un sens, c'est de ma faute... C'est moi qui ai placé de trop grands espoirs en cette personne. Et maintenant, c'est moi qui suis blessé. Je pense que, si je viens à le croiser, je serais simplement triste.

Très triste.


	5. 5 - Eliott

  Je _l’_ ai vu ce midi. _Il_ était là, tout penaud, hésitant entre deux plats, au self. J’ai été obligé de _le_ rejoindre, il m’attire irrémédiablement. Mais il est parti. Il a fait demi-tour et est sorti du réfectoire sans même avoir mangé. J’ai vu les larmes dans ses beaux yeux bleus. J’ai vu le bandage sur sa main si douce. _Il_ ne m’a rien dit, mais je crois qu’ _il_ sait. Non, je suis sûr qu’ _il_ sait. _Il_ a parlé d’un choix à faire, _il_ a dit qu’ _il_ ne pouvait pas. Mais à quoi faisait- _il_ référence ? La seule chose que j’ai toujours souhaité moi, c’est _l’_ avoir auprès de moi.

Oh putain, je crois que j’ai merdé.


	6. 6 - Lucas

  J’ai passé mon mercredi après-midi avec les filles. À la base je devais seulement les aider à ramener un canapé pour le foyer, mais au final on est resté ensemble, à fouiller dans cet endroit bizarre dans lequel Daphné nous a traîné. Bon, à vrai dire c’était pas si horrible que ça, mais franchement la syllogomanie, ça craint.

  Alors oui, j’ai vraiment été content de passer ce moment avec elles. Ce sont de bonnes potes et puis, on a crié de peur pour en rigoler la seconde d’après, c’était sympa. Malheureusement, en ce moment, j’ai l’impression que mes journées finissent toujours par être pourries par des merdes. C’est parti d’une réflexion un peu bête de Daphy. Comme toujours j’ai envie de dire. Elle parlait du fait que les mecs étaient plus chiant que les meufs et Imane a fait cette réflexion en parlant de moi : « Non mais t’en fait pas, c’est pas un vrai mec ». C’était de l’humour, elle-même l’a dit par la suite. Mais ça a eu le temps de faire remonter pas mal de choses, dont la peur que tout le monde sache pour mon « homosexualité ». Sur le coup, ça m’a prit aux tripes, mon souffle s’est coupé et tout ce que j’ai trouvé à faire c’est de regarder les autres voir si elles pensaient la même chose. Heureusement, le sujet a vite été chassé, mais j’ai eu peur. Je veux vraiment que cette histoire soit loin derrière moi. Que je puisse l’oublier et passer à autre chose. Même si c’est douloureux. En parlant de douleur, celle de ma main s’est réveillée.

Merci les filles.


	7. 7 - Lucas

  Manon va mal. Je crois même qu'elle se sent aussi mal que moi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. On n'a jamais été des amis très proche, mais elle m'a offert un toit dans un moment plutôt difficile et ça je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.

  Manon, cette petite brunette haute comme trois pommes, est quelqu'un de mature, tolérant, avec des idées très arrêtées. Je pense qu'elle a une vision bien à elle de l'amour et que c'est pour ça qu'elle a repoussé Charles au début. Non pas qu'il ne lui plaisait pas, mais plutôt parce que, pour elle, il était un vrai goujat avec les filles. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Et puis le fait qu'il insiste comme ça auprès d'elle, qu'il se serve de Daphné pour avoir des rencards, ça ne l'a pas vraiment aidé.

Je dois avouer que j'ai été pas mal étonné qu'elle accepte finalement de se mettre en couple avec lui. Mais elle avait l'air heureuse et, à ce moment-là, c'était le principal. En revanche, je pense que le suivre à Londres était une erreur. Lui y allait parce qu'il avait son Bac et qu'il allait bosser avec son père. Mais Manon, elle, devait continuer les cours, se faire de nouveaux amis, … C'est pas facile de changer de vie.

  La voir revenir, je m'y attendais. Après tout, ses amis lui manquaient, le pays peut-être également. Par contre, je ne pensais pas que ce serait définitif. Et puis, quand je l'ai vu arriver dans le salon cette nuit, lorsqu'elle s'est mise à pleurer, j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de soupçonner que le couple qu'elle formait avec Charles n'était plus. Je ne lui ai pas demandé. Tout d'abord par respect pour elle, parce qu'il était plus que certain qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais aussi parce que, au fond de moi, je savais ce que ça faisait de s'être fait de faux espoirs, de les vois s'effondrer devant ses yeux... Quand je l'ai serré contre moi, je me suis sentie moins seul. Quelqu'un était là. Quelqu'un venait me voir pour trouver du réconfort. Cet acte, je l'ai interprété comme de la confiance. Je crois que Manon me fait confiance. Et si c'est le cas, je peux lui accorder la mienne, non ? Je crois que parler me ferait du bien, parce que toute cette histoire me ronge de l'intérieur. Mais pas tout de suite. Pour le moment je préfère pleurer en silence.

Décidément, il semblerait que cette coloc porte malheur.


	8. 8 - Lucas

  Parfois, il suffit d'un rien pour tout chambouler. Malheureusement pour moi, ces « rien » se succèdent ces derniers mois et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder la tête hors de l'eau.

  Il y a d'abord eu mon père, qui oublie la plupart du temps qu'il a un fils. Ma mère, qui a complètement pété un plomb et qui ne voit plus que par Dieu. Moi, qui, pour essayer d'échapper à tout ça, ai choisi de me barrer de la maison. Et enfin il y a lui, Eliott. Il est grand. Bien plus que moi. Il a une coupe de cheveux qui part un peu dans tous les sens, mais ça lui va bien. Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, au foyer, à cette réunion organisée par Daphy, j'ai vraiment ressentis quelque chose de bizarre. Son corps attirait irrésistiblement mon regard et quand nos yeux se sont croisés, je me suis littéralement perdu dans le bleu des siens. Quant à son sourire... Ouais, il a clairement provoqué un gros bug système à mon cerveau. Mais en même temps, je ne comprenais pas vraiment d'où venait cette réaction, parce que je ne suis pas gay !

Après cette rencontre, il s'est passé tout un tas d'autres péripéties et voilà que je me retrouve avec un esprit bouillonnant qui m'empêche de dormir la nuit.

  Parfois il suffit d'un rien pour tout chambouler, mais il suffit également d'un rien pour en arranger une partie. En l'occurrence, pour ma part, j'ai eu besoin d'une discussion avec notre infirmière scolaire. Bon, personne ne m'enlèvera de l'esprit qu'elle est folle, mais par moment elle arrive quand même à dire des choses utiles et sensées. Des choses qui m'ont fait réfléchir. Et même si réfléchir est ce que je fais sans cesse depuis quelques semaines, cette fois-ci, ça a vraiment servi à quelque chose.

  Je dois parler de tout ça. J'ai besoin d'évacuer, de me décharger de quelques trucs. Je sais que ça va être dur, qu'il va falloir que je me confronte moi-même à la réalité... Mais c'est de ça dont j'ai besoin pour aller mieux.

De ça, et de mon meilleur ami, Yann.


	9. Vendredi - 17:15

La seule chose que je sais faire c’est décevoir mes proches. Je suis une merde.


	10. 9 - Lucas

  Je l’ai enfin dit. Genre, je l’ai annoncé à voix haute. J’ai dit à Mika et à Manon que je suis gay. Je crois que j’en étais vraiment arrivé au point de saturation. J’en avais marre de tout le temps démentir, de me battre contre moi-même en essayant aussi fort que possible de me convaincre moi, et les autres, de mon hétérosexualité. Ça me bouffait, j’étais tout le temps sur les nerfs, et ce n’était plus acceptable. Et puis c’est Mika et Manon… Mika qui est également gay, et Manon qui est certainement la fille la plus compréhensive sur cette planète ! Il était naturel que je leur avoue !

  J’ai fondu en larmes. Je crois même que c’est la première fois que je réagis de cette façon devant d’autres personnes. D’habitude j’attends d’être tout seul. Mais je ne suis plus tout seul, je l’ai compris maintenant.

  Et puis, ça m’a fait du bien. J’avais besoin de tout ça. Et même si dire à quelqu’un que Eliott n’en a rien à foutre de moi m’a fait mal, même si ça ne ramènera pas mon meilleur ami qui me déteste, ça m’a apaisé de ne plus être le seul à le savoir. Bien qu’il reste imposant, une partie du poids reposant sur mes épaules s’est envolé.

Et ça fait du bien.


	11. Dimanche - 20:44

  Je ne sais plus vraiment depuis quand je suis ici, à « La petite ceinture ». Certainement plusieurs heures, peut-être même une journée entière… Je n’ai plus trop de repères quand je me perds dans mes pensées de cette façon.

  En arrivant sous le pont, j’ai presque eu peur d’y trouver Lucas. C’est absurde parce que c’est moi qui lui ait montré cet endroit ! Mais c’est encore plus absurde de penser ça après le regard qu’il m’a lancé mardi, au self. J’ai même pu voir des larmes naître dans ses yeux. Et tout ça à cause de moi.

  Quand je l’ai vu pour la première fois, le jour de mon arrivée dans ce lycée, il s’est passé quelque chose de vraiment bizarre que je n’arrive pas vraiment à expliquer. Le voir interagir si passionnément avec ses potes a remué quelque chose en moi. Il était tellement beau avec les cheveux décoiffés et ce beau sourire accroché à ses lèvres…

  Par la suite, et malgré le fait que je le pensais inaccessible, je ne pouvais m’empêcher de le chercher, au détour d’un couloir, ou de vouloir lui adresser la parole. Quand je le voyais, il n’y avait plus de Lucille, plus de problème. Il y avait juste Eliott et Lucas, le garçon qui hantait mes songes.

  La première fois que son regard a croisé le mien, c’était au foyer. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis allé à cette réunion. Probablement parce que je n’avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Ou tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas être seul. Lorsque ses yeux bleus se sont ancrés dans les miens, ça a fait naître une sorte d’espoir qui m’était inconnu jusque-là. Un espoir qui m’a fait m’accrocher à la réalité, m’a fait me battre. Pour lui. Ça a toujours été pour lui, pour le protéger...

  Nous avons passé des moments géniaux ensemble, des moments que je ne pourrais jamais regretter. Mais ma vie est faite de telle façon que je ne peux jamais garder quelque chose de positif près de moi bien longtemps. Je suis cassé, brisé.

Et tout ce que je sais faire c’est blesser les personnes auxquelles je tiens.


	12. 10 - Lucas

  Aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je suis fier de moi parce que j'assume enfin qui je suis.

  Ce que m'a dit Mika samedi, j'y ai pensé tout le week-end. Je n'ai pas envie de rester malheureux dans mon coin toute ma vie. Et puis Manon n'a pas tord : ce n'est pas Eliott qui m'a rendu gay. Je suis gay. Un point c'est tout. Alors oui Yann m'a lâché, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Arthur et Basile allaient en faire de même. C'est pour ça que j'ai été les trouver ce matin : soit ils me viraient à cause de mon comportement merdique de ces derniers jours, soit ils m'acceptaient et à ce moment là il m’était éventuellement possible de leur parler de mon homosexualité. Mais franchement je me demande bien comment j’ai pu douter d'eux.

  Quand ils se sont mis à évoquer des bars gay, la marche de la fierté, je me suis douté qu'ils essayaient, de façon détournée, de me demander ce qu'il en était de mon orientation sexuelle. Ce qui signifiaient qu’ils étaient au courant. Les gars étaient tellement maladroit, certainement de peur de me blesser, que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de les laisser galérer un petit moment. Et puis, notre blonde préférée, également nommée Daphné, est arrivée de nulle part et m'a demandé si j'étais gay, ce à quoi j'ai simplement répondu « ouais c'est vrai ». Une réponse libératrice plus que bienvenue ! Dire que je n'ai pas appréhender leur réaction, sur le coup, serait mentir : mon cœur battait à tout rompre et mes mains étaient plus que moites. Puis Daphy m'a sauté dans les bras, les garçons m'ont souri, et ma peur s'est envolée.

  Je sais bien que ça ne se passera pas toujours comme ça, qu'on se moquera, que je me ferais insulter, probablement même frapper. Et bien que je n'ose même pas imaginer quelle pourra être la réaction de ma mère, je suis heureux de me dire que je peux au moins être moi-même avec mes potes. Eux sont au courant et l'ont accepté.

Et pour le moment, il n'y a rien de plus important pour moi.


	13. Lundi - 16h10

  Encore une fois Mika avait raison. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il ait raison ? Yann ne me lâche pas. C’est même lui qui est revenu vers moi, pour qu'on s'explique. Enfin pour que lui s’explique et que moi je l’écoute. Il s’est excusé. Pour sa réaction de vendredi tout d’abord, mais également pour toutes les remarques qu’il avait pu faire sur l’homosexualité en général et qui, il l’a admit, a été à l’origine de mes doutes quant au fait de me confier à lui. Il m’a dit qu’il n’avait rien contre les homos, qu’il avait juste été déçu d’être le dernier mis au courant pour mon orientation sexuelle.

  On s’est fait un câlin et, bien que le terme « sans ambiguïté » qu’il a employé m’a quelque peu gêné, j’ai bien compris que c’était pour déconner, alors je n’ai rien dit, j’ai juste profité de retrouver mon meilleur pote. Le moment de tendresse passé, Yann a évoqué Eliott et, bien que prononcer son prénom fait se serrer mon cœur, j’ai compris qu’avec le soutiens de tous mes potes, j’allais pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Tant pis pour Eliott, la fresque du foyer, je la ferais avec mes potes.


	14. 11 - Eliott

  J’ai essayé. Je crois même que j’ai tout essayé. J’ai essayé de lui parler, je lui ai laissé des dessins dans ses affaires, j’ai même essayé de me tenir le plus loin possible pour qu’il soit tranquille… Mais rien n’a fonctionné. Je suis arrivé au bout de toutes mes possibilités, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus, et ça me fait peur. Je pense qu’il ne veut plus du tout avoir affaire à moi. Ce qu’il ne sait pas, c’est que moi j’ai besoin de lui pour aller bien ! Son sourire, ses mains sur mon corps, ses lèvres sur les miennes... c’est ça qui me tire vers le haut !

Je vais de plus en plus mal, et j’ai peur de ce qui pourrait se passer.


	15. 12 - Lucas

  Ce matin, en sortant de cours, quand j’ai vu Chloé dehors, j’ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis allé lui présenter mes excuses les plus sincères. Cette fois-ci, ce n’était pas simplement pour sauver les apparences. J’ai été honnête. Je lui ai avoué qu’effectivement je me suis servi d’elle. Je lui ai expliqué pourquoi et… elle l’a mieux pris que ce que je pensais. Elle s’est montré compréhensive, et je l’admire pour ça. Elle a même essayé de me féliciter pour mon couple inexistant avec Eliott. Cette fille est vraiment un ange et ça me ferait chier que qui que ce soit lui fasse du mal. Qui que ce soit comprenant également mon meilleur ami, ça va de soit.

  Je n’ai pas vraiment compris lorsque, quand je l’ai retrouvé après ma petite discussion avec Chloé, Yann m’a demandé s’il pouvait tenter quelque chose avec elle. Premièrement parce que je ne suis jamais réellement sorti avec elle, et deuxièmement parce que ce n’est pas le genre de fille auquel il s’intéresse habituellement. En tout cas, je n’admettrait pas qu’il lui fasse du mal. Pas après ce que je lui ai fait.

En fait, personne ne devrait avoir à souffrir en amour.


	16. 13 - Eliott

  Je pensais qu’il n’y avait plus d’espoir, que j’avais laissé passer ma chance, mais cette journée m’a prouvé le contraire et m’a redonné confiance : j’ai reçu un SMS de Lucas. C’était totalement inattendu, je dirais même que je pensais ne plus jamais entendre parler de lui, et pourtant il m’a envoyé ce message. Un message court, prouvant que, malgré ce que j’avais pu penser, Lucas avait bien eu mes dessins et qu’ils les avaient regardé. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose.

  Je lui ai immédiatement répondu. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille. Il fallait que je le vois, j’en avais besoin, je devais éclaircir la situation. Il n’était pas possible qu’on reste plus longtemps dans cette impasse parce que, à mon sens, ces derniers temps, le plus important c’est lui. Je n’en ai rien à foutre des cours, de Lucille, de moi-même… Lucas est le centre de mon univers depuis que je l’ai rencontré.

  Et puis j’ai reçu un second SMS, dans lequel il me disait qu’il n’était pas libre, qu’il était au foyer pour en refaire la fresque. Je dois avouer que j’ai eu un petit pincement au cœur. On était censé la faire tous les deux cette fichue fresque. J’avais déjà quelques idées et… non, je dois être honnête l’idée qu’il l’a fasse seul ou avec ses potes me faisait carrément chier. Ça aurait dû être un moment qu’à nous…

Et en réfléchissant, je me suis dit qu’après tout, même s’il était avec ses potes, rien ne m’interdisait de le rejoindre. Le foyer appartient à tout le monde et, de toute façon, s’il n’avait pas eu envie de me voir là-bas, il n’aurait eu qu’à me le dire.

  J’ai donc pris mon courage à deux mains et ai fait demi-tour pour me rendre au foyer. Sur le chemin, j’ai bien cru que l’angoisse allait avoir raison de moi. Ma respiration était laborieuse, mes mains tremblaient, et j’avais comme un voile devant les yeux. Et puis, il a fallut que je pousse la porte et que mes yeux se posent sur lui pour que tout aille bien à nouveau. Je ne vais pas cacher que j’étais un peu penaud de me retrouver face à lui. Après tout, j’étais quand même à l’origine des conneries qui nous avaient menées dans cette impasse. Mais il ne m’a pas hurlé dessus, au contraire, il est resté calme. Bien trop calme. Alors j’ai tenté de détendre l’atmosphère avec une petite blague, et ça a fonctionné. Lucas a rigolé. Et même si c’était un rire un peu pincé, ça a suffit pour illuminer son visage et faire pétiller ses yeux. Qu’est-ce que ça m’avait manqué. À nouveau j’ai pu contempler la pureté de ses traits, l’innocence dans son regard. Il est magnifique. J’ai été tenté de le lui dire, et puis, il a parlé de Lucille, et ça m’a bien vite fait redescendre de mon petit nuage rose. Je ne supporte pas qu’il parle d’elle. Il a dit qu’il était content pour nous, content qu’on se reparle. Il mentait, je l’ai vu dans ses yeux. Mais ça m’a énervé. Ça m’a énervé qu’il essaye de se persuader qu’elle est importante pour moi. Parce que depuis que je le connais il n’y a plus que lui. C’est ce que je lui ai dit : « Depuis que j’t’ai rencontré, y’a que toi qui compte ».

Après mes paroles, il m’a dévisagé un moment, comme s’il essayait de lire en moi si je disais la vérité ou non. Ça m’a fait sourire, parce que j’ai compris à ce moment-là qu’il restait bien plus d’espoir que ce que je pensais. Il était sur le point de craquer. Mais je n’avais pas le droit de le brusquer. Je me suis donc remis tranquillement à essayer de rattraper cette mocheté qui gâchait le mur. Et Lucas a fini par faire de même.

  Est arrivé le moment où je n’ai plus été capable de me retenir et, ma méthode de défense principale étant l’humour, j’ai peinturluré de peinture, à l’aide de mon pinceau, le nez de Lucas. Ne s’y attendant pas, il a sursauté et a parut offusqué, avant de finalement me retourner mon geste. S’en est suivit une petite bataille de peinture durant laquelle nous n’étions plus que deux jeunes hommes s’amusant ensemble et oubliant tout le reste. Et puis Lucas s’est redressé et, après avoir fixé son beau regard dans le mien, s’est jeté sur mes lèvres. Je crois que c’est à ce moment précis que j’ai commencé à revivre pour de bon. Après tous ces jours sans lui, je l’avais enfin près de moi, je pouvais enfin l’embrasser, redécouvrir son corps de mes mains…

Le reste n’appartient qu’à nous. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c’est que la fresque n’est pas terminée.


	17. 14 - Lucas

  Ce message, vendredi, je l’ai envoyé à Eliott sous le coup de l’adrénaline. Cette situation me rongeait, j’en avais marre, on en a parlé avec les mecs et ils m’ont donné cette idée… J’ai pas réfléchis, j’ai tapé un truc au hasard et je l’ai envoyé. Je ne m’attendais pas à se qu’il me réponde si rapidement. Pour dire vrai, je ne m’attendais pas à une réponse, tout simplement. Il m’a prit de court, et ça m’a déstabilisé. Ça m’a même carrément foutu les jetons, au point de ne plus savoir quoi faire.

  Quand je l’ai senti entrer dans la pièce, quand j’ai senti son regard se poser sur moi, c’est comme si toute ma rancœur, ma peine et ma colère s’étaient volatilisées. Il n’y avait plus que lui, Eliott, le garçon duquel je suis tombé amoureux.

  J’ai essayé, j’ai essayé très fort de ne pas succomber trop tôt. J’ai essayé de résister à cette attraction bizarre qui existe entre nous. Je voulais des explications claires, précises, je voulais savoir pourquoi il m’avait fait espérer pour que je le trouve par la suite la langue dans la bouche de son ex. Mais je reste un être humain, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, Eliott représente les deux pour moi et… j’ai craqué. Il n’y avait plus de foyer, de fresque à faire, il y avait juste nous deux et nos lèvres ne demandant qu’à se lier.

  L’embrasser m’a fait un bien fou et m’a fait comprendre à quel point il m’avait manqué, à quel point il m’était indispensable. Nous câliner comme nous l’avons fait m’a fait beaucoup de bien, mais je crois que ça m’a également mis dans la merde. Et bien comme il faut. Parce qu’après ça, je n’ai plus eu envie de le quitter. Mais genre, pas du tout envie. Pour moi, il était logique qu’il devait venir à la coloc et passer la nuit avec moi. Même passer le week-end s’il le voulait. Je ne pouvais pas le lâcher. Peut-être était-ce inconsciemment lié au fait que j’avais peur qu’il retourne à nouveau avec Lucille : après tout, plus il passait de temps avec moi, moins il pouvait en passer avec elle…

  Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin et que Eliott brillait par son absence, j’ai cru, pendant un moment qu’il était parti. Comme il l’avait déjà fait. Ça m’a rendu triste. Après la nuit que nous venions de passer, partir sans même me laisser un mot ou un dessin… j’étais dégoûté. État qui ne s’est pas arrangé lorsque j’ai lu un SMS de mon père m’invitant à insister à une messe avec ma mère et lui. Moi. Dans une église. On verra ça plus tard...

  Quand, après avoir entendu du bruit, je me suis rendu dans la cuisine et que j’y ai vu Manon et Mika qui regardaient Eliott cuisiner son « Plat Obscur Non Identifié », j’ai pu souffler. Parce qu’il n’était pas parti. Et bien que, son PONI était absolument ignoble, on a pu passer du temps ensemble, on a pu parler posément de Lucille, et j’ai pu passer la journée à le tenir dans mes bras, contre mon torse.

Et j’en suis venu à la conclusion que, maintenant, je peux totalement lui faire confiance.


	18. 15 - Lucas

  Je n’ai pas été vraiment à l’aise lorsque Eliott et moi nous sommes retrouvés au foyer avec les filles pour leur présenter notre… travail. Travail totalement bâclé au vu de comment ça a terminé, mais il plaît à Daphné alors c’est le principal.

  J’ai été à la limite de rigoler lorsque Alexia a parlé de cette tâche dans la peinture qui était clairement la démarcation d’un cul. Eliott lui, bien évidemment, n’a pu tenir sa langue et a révélé qu’effectivement s’en était bien un. Sur le moment j’ai eu un peu honte et puis, au final, j’en ai rien à foutre. Ce sont les filles… et le plus important est que vendredi, mon mec et moi avons passé un très bon moment tous les deux, et que nous avons quand même réussi à produire quelque chose de pas dégueu.

  J’étais toujours dans ce même état d’esprit un peu révolté lorsque j’ai reçu la relance de mon père par SMS. Il voulait que je viennes à l’église ? Très bien, mais je ne serais pas seul. S’il l’accepte, Eliott sera également présent. Tant pis si ça leur déplaît. J’aime Eliott et il est hors de question que je cache ma relation.

Plus maintenant.


	19. 16 - Eliott

  Ça fait longtemps que ce n’était pas arrivé, mais je crois que je suis heureux.

Mais jusqu’à quand ?


	20. 17 - Lucas

  Aujourd’hui, j’ai fait un pas supplémentaire vers le bonheur. En tout cas, moi, c’est comme ça que je le vois. En effet, aujourd’hui j’ai présenté une nouvelle fois Eliott à mes potes, mais cette fois-ci comme étant mon mec. J’ai ressentis beaucoup de fierté à le faire, et puis la réaction des garçons m’a bien fait marrer aussi. Je n’ai plus peur du regard des autres. J’aime Eliott et je ne réfléchis plus avant de l’embrasser ou le câliner, et ça fait du bien.

  En revanche, ce qui m’inquiète un peu plus sont les appels que me passe Lucille. Je ne sais pas comment elle a eu mon numéro, ni même pourquoi elle m’appelle, mais je n’aime pas ça. Non pas que je n’ai pas confiance en Eliott, mais pourquoi essaie-t-elle de me joindre à tout prix ?

Je n’ai pas envie qu’elle gâche tout à nouveau.


	21. 18 - Lucas

  Mercredi. Est-ce que j’ai déjà dit à quel point j’apprécie ce jour ? Souvent, quand arrive le mercredi je me sens mieux, parce qu’il ne reste plus que deux jours de cours avant le week-end. Avant la tranquillité.

  Ce mercredi a été une journée comme je les aime : une journée où nous n’avons pas cours l’après-midi. Et bien que nous aurions dû réviser le Bac de français qui arrive à grands pas, nous n’avons pu nous empêcher de nous réunir au parc, tous ensemble, entre potes. Même Eliott était invité. Et il a séché pour pouvoir passer son aprèm avec nous. Avec moi.

  On s’est isolé à quelques mètres des autres, et on s’est câliné. J’aime beaucoup ces petits moments que nous partageons rien que nous deux. J’ai toujours l’impression qu’il n’y a plus rien d’autre que lui, et c’est franchement apaisant.

  Eliott m’a proposé que l’on fasse quelque chose ce week-end, ensemble. J’aurais aimé que ce soit chez lui pour une fois, mais apparemment ses parents sont là. Immédiatement, je n’ai pu m’empêcher de penser qu’il ne voulait pas me présenter à eux. Je n’y peux rien, c’est mon cerveau qui fonctionne ainsi. Mais en fait, ce doit être parce qu’il voudrait que l’on soit que tous les deux. Ce que je peux comprendre puisque je souhaite exactement la même chose. Du coup, je ne sais absolument pas où on va se retrouver...

Mais ce qui est certain, c’est que j’ai hâte d’être à ce week-end.


	22. 19 - Lucas

  Quand Eliott m’a parlé d’un week-end, rien que tous les deux, je pensais à une balade dans Paris et une nuit dans un hôtel. On aurait même pu pique-niquer dans un parc, ou bien, si le temps ne s’y prêtait pas, aller manger dans un fast-food quelconque. Jamais je n’aurais imaginé que je me retrouverai sur une péniche à boire de l’alcool et à manger du jambon. Jamais.

  Apparemment, Eliott a pu louer cette péniche… Sur le moment ça m’a étonné et surtout mis mal à l’aise : ça avait dû lui coûter une fortune ! Et puis j’ai vite été pris dans l’euphorie du moment, je me retrouvais seul avec mon mec, dans un endroit paradisiaque et je voulais en profiter à fond. Eliott paraissait tout aussi enjoué que moi, voir même un peu plus, et c’était le principal.

  Je crois que la situation a dégénérée après que nos corps se soient rencontrés de manière plutôt charnelle. Il s’est comme… emballé. Il a évoqué un futur possible mariage pour nous deux et a créé une histoire autour de ça totalement abracadabrantesque. À la fin, je n’arrivais même plus à le suivre ! Dans la minute suivante, lorsqu’il s’est recouché près de moi, c’est comme si tout enthousiasme avait quitté son corps. Il a dit des choses si négatives que ça m’a blessé. Et puis finalement, il a dit qu’il déconnait, tout en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Quand il me touche, c’est comme si je me déconnectais de la réalité… Alors j’ai oublié ce qu’il venait de se passer, et je l’ai embrassé.

Si seulement j’avais su…


	23. Vendredi - 23h40

  J’ai bien vu qu’il n’allait pas bien quand je me suis réveillé, il était là, assis, à me regarder dormir, mais jamais il ne me serait venu une telle chose à l’esprit !

  Quand il m’a dit qu’il allait nager et qu’il est sortit, nu, j’étais dans le coaltar, je n’ai même pas vraiment compris ce qu’il m’a dit au début ! Et puis… Et puis quand enfin l’information a été traité par mes neurones, j’ai réagis immédiatement ! Je n’avais pas entendu de bruit de plongeon, alors il ne devait pas être bien loin ! Il était forcément quelque part ! Pourquoi partirait-il en me laissant seul, ici ?

  Sauf que lorsque je suis sortie sur le pont du bateau, je me suis bel et bien retrouvé seul, à hurler son prénom dans la nuit… J’ai cru devenir fou ! Mon petit-ami venait de disparaître à poil dans la nature, et j’étais tout seul, comme un con, sur cette foutue péniche. Je ne savais pas où il avait pu aller, je ne savais même pas où on était ! Alors j’ai fait ce qui me semblait le plus logique : j’ai appelé Lucille. Elle connaît Eliott depuis longtemps et est même sortit avec, pour moi, c’était la personne la mieux placée pour m’aider à le retrouver ! Si j’avais su…

  Eliott est bipolaire. Je ne sais même pas ce que c’est réellement, mais si ce truc le fait sortir à poil de nuit en hiver, c’est que ça doit pas être bon. Mais maintenant, je comprends mieux l’état bizarre dans lequel il était… Il ne m’a rien dit. Pourquoi ne m’a-t-il rien dit ? Est-ce parce que je ne suis pas assez important pour lui qu’il me l’a caché ?

  Lucille m’a reproché des choses, elle a même refusé que je l’accompagne lorsque les flics ont appelé pour lui annoncer qu’ils avaient trouvé Eliott. Je n’ai pas compris pourquoi. Moi je m’en fout qu’il soit bipolaire, tout ce que je veux, c’est qu’on le retrouve en bonne santé, et que je puisse à nouveau le serrer dans mes bras. Et puis elle a dit cette chose : je ne suis qu’une lubie pour lui. Peut-être que c’était parce qu’elle voulait me faire du mal, comme elle a eu mal lorsque Eliott l’a lâché, ou alors c’était simplement une constatation qu’elle m’a balancé à la gueule. Mais j’ai vu dans ses yeux, j’ai vu qu’elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Et, petit à petit, j’ai sentie mon cœur se geler. Se geler jusqu’à me faire souffrir. Je me suis sentie trahis, abusé, manipulé, désemparé… Et sans que je ne le contrôle vraiment, j’ai craqué.

Je crois qu’en fait j’avais raison depuis le début : Eliott n’en a jamais rien eu à foutre de moi.


	24. 20 - Lucas

  À part une douleur persistante au cœur, tout le reste de mon corps est amorphe, comme anesthésié. Depuis que je suis rentré, je n’ai pas pu bouger du canapé qui me sert de lit. Je suis juste vidé de toute énergie. Mika a pourtant essayé de me faire parler, il a essayé de me réconforter, mais je n’y arrive pas.

  Je n’arrête pas de penser à Eliott. J’espère qu’il ne s’est pas fait de mal, que cette mauvaise phase est passée et qu’il se repose. Mais ça ne m’empêche pas de souffrir. Je souffre parce que Lucille ne m’a pas laissé l’accompagner, je souffre parce que je crois que j’ai été pris pour un con, parce qu’il ne m’a jamais rien dit.

  Au fond de moi, j’espère toujours que ce que m’a balancé Lucille soit des conneries. Après tout, malgré sa bipolarité, je ne vois pas pourquoi Eliott ne pourrait pas aimer ? Enfin, je crois que c’est plutôt une sorte d’espoir totalement débile.

  Bientôt, je revois mes parents, ma mère. Et avec tout ce qui vient de se passer, j’ai encore plus envie d’annuler.

Bordel mais pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de ce mec ?


	25. 21 - Lucas

  Cette après-midi, j’ai quand même eu la force de me lever et de sortir. En même temps on n’a pas de machine à laver à la coloc et je n’avais plus un seul slip de propre, alors j’ai bien été obligé d’aller à la laverie…

  Pendant le cycle de lavage, je ne suis pas rentré. Je n’en avais pas envie. Alors j’ai fait des recherches sur la bipolarité. J’ai trouvé plusieurs articles qui, je le pense, sont fiables, et je dois avouer que ça m’a foutu les jetons.

  Eliott m’a envoyé des messages. Enfin, ce sont plutôt des dessins. J’ai dû en recevoir une bonne dizaine, mais je n’ai ouvert que le premier. C’est comme s’il essayait de s’excuser à travers eux. Sauf que je ne gène plus rien du tout dans cette histoire, que j’ai besoin de temps. Alors c’est ce que je lui ai répondu. J’espère qu’il comprendra.

  Et comme si tout ça n’était pas assez, mon père m’a demandé si cette histoire de mec était une plaisanterie et que, si ce n’était pas le cas, il fallait que je préserve ma mère en évitant de ramener un garçon à la messe. J’ai été tenté de répondre qu’effectivement c’était une blague. Parce qu’après tout, s’en est une puisque Eliott ne m’aime pas, n’est-ce pas ? Mais le voir écrit a ravivé cette douleur sourde dans ma cage thoracique, alors j’ai effacé le message et j’ai rangé mon portable.

J’aimerais que tout ça s’arrête.


	26. 22 - Eliott

  Il me déteste. J’ai encore tout gâché. Pourquoi faut-il que je gâche toujours tout ? Je suis une merde. Je me déteste.


	27. Dimanche - 20h41

  Je ne me sens pas bien du tout… Je crois que je vais m’évanouir… Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive… ?


	28. 23 - Lucas

  Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m’a pris de proposer qu’on se bourre la gueule. Certes, Emma va mal parce qu’elle tient un peu plus à son plan cul qu’elle ne le devrait, Manon va mal parce que Charles a bien merdé, et je vais mal parce que… c’est juste la merde en fait ? Mais ce n’était pas une raison pour tenter un coma éthylique.

  Je pense que boire me semblait une bonne façon d’oublier. Du moins, c’est sûrement ce que j’espérais. Mais en fait, même complètement bourré j’arrive encore à penser à Eliott. À voir Eliott. Et ça m’a vraiment fait flipper au début ! Je me suis vraiment sentie mal. J’avais la tête qui tournait et je voyais ces images en boucle : Eliott qui embrassait Lucille tout en me regardant… Après ça je me suis assit sur le canapé et j’ai échangé la bouteille de Vodka contre une bouteille d’eau plate : j’avais eu ma dose.

  Je ne sais même pas comment j’ai réussi à tenir la matinée de cours avec cette douleur incessante dans le crâne. J’ai été bien content lorsque midi a sonné et qu’est venu le moment d’aller manger et de retrouver mes potes. D’ailleurs, de l’extérieur, mon état devait vraiment être lamentable pour que même les gars remarquent que quelque chose n’allait pas. Yann m’a même demandé si c’était les suites de mon week-end avec Eliott… Alors je leur ai tout expliqué. Et puis Basile a rebondit sur mon aveux, parce que sa mère aussi est bipolaire. Quand il nous a annoncé ça, je me suis sentie plutôt mal à l’aise… Ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours !

  Basile m’a expliqué tout à fait le contraire. Que sa mère soit en phase maniaque ou dépressive, il arrivait toujours un moment où ils pouvaient se poser tous les deux et pendant lequel ils pouvaient se parler. De n’importe quoi. Ce que j’ai compris dans ses paroles c’est que certes, par moment, ce n’était pas facile à vivre, mais qu’une fois que ces moments pas facile sont passés, il ne reste que de l’amour. Mais qu’est-ce que je peux bien faire de ça ? Je ne suis même pas certains que Eliott tienne réellement à moi...

  Les garçons m’ont également encouragé à ne pas croire Lucille, à aller voir directement Eliott pour qu’on se parle en face à face, parce qu’il avait essayé de me recontacter et que ce n’était pas rien. Parce qu’il le mérite…

  Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Ils n’ont pas vu l’état dans lequel était Eliott vendredi soir ! J’ai clairement eu la peur de ma vie ! Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir…

Je suis perdu.


	29. 24 - Lucas

  J'ai réﬂéchis pendant des heures. Je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je n’ai pas arrêté de repenser à ce que Basile m’a dit... Et puis j'en ai eu marre de me casser la tête alors je lui ai envoyé un message. J'ai envoyé un message à Eliott. Enﬁn plusieurs serait plus juste. Je lui ai demandé si on pouvait se voir, ou si on pouvait juste discuter.

Maintenant, la balle est dans son camp.


	30. 25 - Lucas

  On est mercredi et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles d'Eliott. Bon d'accord, j'exagère un peu puisque je n'ai envoyé mes messages qu'hier. Mais j'aimerais lui parler. J'aimerais qu'il me parle, qu'il me dise réellement ce qu'il souhaite, que pour une fois, il se livre à moi. Je l'aime. Je ne veux pas passer à côté d'une belle histoire simplement parce que le mec en question est bipolaire et que son ex est très probablement une menteuse.

  On est mercredi et j'ai annoncé à ma mère que j'étais gay. J'avoue que ce n'était pas quelque chose de réﬂéchis. D’ailleurs, si j’y avais réfléchis, j’aurais fait mon annonce en face à face. Mais il s’est trouvé qu’elle m’a envoyé un énième message à propos de Dieu, et l’exaspération mêlé à l’impatience d’avoir une réponse de la part d’Eliott, m’a fait envoyer ce message. Je n’ai pas tourné en rond. J’ai simplement tapé que j’étais gay et que je l’aimais. À vrai dire je n’attendais même pas une réponse. Surtout après que mon père m’ait écrit qu’il était préférable que je ne vienne pas à la messe avec mon copain pour ne pas froisser ma mère. Je dis que je n’attendais pas de réponse, mais au fond de moi, le petit garçon aimant éperdument la femme qui l’avait mis au monde croisait tout ce qu’il pouvait pour qu’elle ne nous renie pas.

  Et puis elle m’a répondu et, si j’avais été seul à ce moment-là, ça n’aurait pas été que deux petites larmichettes qui auraient coulées le long de mes joues. Ma maman m’accepte. Ma maman est fière de moi. Qu’est-ce que j’aurais pu demander de mieux ? Après tous ces moments si compliqués, il avait fallut que j’avoue mon homosexualité pour me rapprocher d’elle ! Il était plus que temps, elle m’avait manqué.

  Le bonheur que j’ai ressentis après avoir lu ces mots c’est presque totalement effacé lorsque le Proviseur a essayé de toucher à notre fresque… Je crois que jamais je n’ai été aussi hargneux. Cette fresque c’est la nôtre, à Eliott et à moi. Cette fresque représente le début de notre amour, elle nous représente nous. Personne n’a le droit de toucher à ça. Je crois que jamais je ne pourrais assez remercier Imane pour son intervention qui a fait changer d’avis ce gros con.

On touche pas à notre fresque.


	31. 26 - Lucas

  J’ai arrêté de compter les jours sans nouvelles d’Eliott. Je sais juste que ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que je n’ai pas entendu sa voix, que je n’ai pu plonger mon regard dans le sien, que je n’ai pu toucher sa peau.

  Ce soir, comme convenu avec mes parents, je me suis rendu à l’église, avec une joie et un enthousiasme débordant. Évidemment, c’est de l’humour. Ça me faisait carrément chier d’assister à cette messe, mais c’était pour ma mère que je le faisais, ma mère qui accepte mon homosexualité, qui est fière de moi… Alors j’ai essayé de sourire et de jouer le gars heureux d’être là. Et puis ça m’a fait du bien de voir ma maman, de me rendre compte qu’elle remonte la pente. J’avais besoin de la serrer dans mes bras. Elle m’avait terriblement manquée. En revanche, ce qui ne m’avait pas manqué c’est leurs engueulades à la con. Mon père n’est pas venu.

  La religion, c’est pas un truc auquel je me suis vraiment intéressé un jour. Encore une fois, j’étais là pour maman, pas pour ce que le prêtre pouvait bien raconter. De toute façon, dès qu’il a posé un pied près de l’autel, je me suis enfermé dans mes pensées. Jusqu’à ce SMS. C’est un réflexe pour moi : dès que mon portable vibre, je regarde. Surtout que ça pouvait très bien être Eliott… J’aurais voulu que ce soit lui. Mais non, après m’avoir craché à la gueule qu’il valait mieux que je me tienne éloigné et que, de toute façon, je n’étais qu’une lubie de plus pour lui, voilà que Lucille me demandait mon aide pour retrouver Eliott qui avait disparu et qui ne répondait pas au téléphone.

  Sur le coup ça m’a énervé. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de faire ça ? Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Mais cet énervement m’a vite ramener sur terre, et les paroles du prêtre sont enfin parvenues à mes oreilles. Évidemment, il parlait de Dieu mais, à un moment, il a dit cette phrase : « vous ne serez jamais seul tant qu’il sera avec vous ». Eliott était seul depuis quelque temps. Il l’était sûrement en ce moment même… Très vite, l’énervement fut remplacé par de la peur et autre chose de beaucoup plus fort. Dans ma tête, je me suis repassé chaque moment passé avec Eliott : de notre rencontre, jusqu’à nos moments câlin, en passant par ce fameux épisode de la péniche… Jamais je n’avais été malheureux avec lui, il s’était toujours débrouillé pour que je sois bien, et il avait réussi. Pendant que j’étais là, assis, au chaud avec ma mère, lui était certainement dehors, à déambuler quelque part. C’est à cet instant précis que les paroles de Basile me sont revenues à l’esprit : que les personnes bipolaires ressentent les choses en décuplé. J’ai été triste lorsque j’ai appris la vérité et je me suis effondré. Encore aujourd’hui je suis toujours perdu quant à cette situation. Alors si Eliott était triste en ce moment, est-ce qu’il pourrait se faire du mal ? Cette idée m’était impensable, elle me coupait le souffle. Parce que je l’aime. Depuis le début, depuis que nos regards se sont croisés dans le foyer. Il a tout chamboulé, en bien. Et je n’ai pas le droit de laisser tomber la personne que j’aime quand elle a le plus besoin de moi. Alors je me devais de le retrouver.

  C’est pour ça que je me suis excusé auprès de ma mère, lui ai dit que je l’aimais et que j’ai quitté l’église. Pour le rejoindre. Il n’y avait plus que Eliott qui comptait. Alors que je me mettais à courir, une pensées s’installa en moi et s’imposa : il devait forcément être à La Petite Ceinture, ce lieu où il aimait se retrouver pour être seul, ce lieu qu’il m’avait fait découvrir. N’était-ce pas déjà un appel à l’aide à ce moment-là ? Je ne le saurais certainement jamais, mais ce n’était pas le plus important.

  J’ai couru. J’ai rassemblé toutes mes forces pour avancer le plus vite possible, je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul plus longtemps. Alors j’ai sprinté comme jamais, avec un seul but en tête : trouver Eliott et lui faire comprendre que je ne l’abandonnerai plus jamais. Je serais près de lui jusqu’à tant qu’il me jette, qu’il s’éloigne où qu’il en ait marre et qu’il me demande de le lâcher.

  J’ai eu l’impression de courir pendant des heures. Quand, enfin, les grilles ouvertes de La Petite Ceinture se sont dressées devant moi, je ne me suis pas senti soulagé, je n’ai pas ralenti mon allure. Au contraire ! J’ai encore accéléré jusqu’à pousser les grilles et entrer dans ce qui, pour moi, était le repère d’Eliott. Et puis j’ai continué en marchant, simplement éclairé par mon portable. J’étais mort, j’avais du mal à respirer, mais je m’en foutais de tout ça : tout ce que je voulais c’était Eliott.

  Quand je suis arrivé sous ce pont qui a abrité notre premier baiser, j’ai crié son nom une première fois, puis une deuxième, sans résultat. Alors j’ai vraiment commencé à paniquer. Et s’il n’était pas ici ? Et s’il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? C’est en faisant un tour sur moi-même que j’ai découvert cette silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin reculé, près des contreforts du pont. Je l’ai immédiatement reconnue : de toute façon je le reconnaîtrais n’importe où, dans n’importe quelle position. Le voir, comme ça, tel un enfant perdu, que la vie avait beaucoup trop malmenée malgré son jeune âgé, m’a brisé le cœur. Lui qui s’était toujours efforcé de paraître joyeux devant moi, voilà que je voyais ce qu’il cachait au fond de lui, ce que cette fichue bipolarité lui faisait ressentir.

  Je me suis agenouillé, tout près de lui, et je lui ai doucement relevé le menton, afin que ces yeux se perdent dans les miens. Il avait tellement pleuré qu’ils étaient rouges, et que son visage baignait dans ses larmes. Mais il restait magnifique parce qu’il est l’homme que j’aime. À ce moment précis, j’ai passé un pacte avec moi-même, un pacte qui rejoignait les pensées que j’avais eu un peu plus tôt : tant qu’il voudra de moi, jamais je ne m’éloignerai de lui. Alors, presque assis à ces côtés, nos fronts joint et nos nez se frôlant, c’est ce que je lui ai dit.

« T’es plus tout seul ».


	32. 27 - Lucas

  « T’es pas tout seul », « T’es plus tout seul ». J’ai répété ces phrases plusieurs fois à Eliott, pour qu’il les imprime dans son esprit, pour me rassurer également. Son état m’a fait vraiment flipper, je ne savais absolument pas comment agir, quoi faire pour l’aider à se sentir mieux.

  Plus les minutes passaient, et plus je sentais Eliott cesser de pleurer. Il reniflait toujours de temps à autre, mais plus aucune larme ne coulait sur son visage, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu’il allait mieux. Au contraire.

C’est lorsque j’ai sentie que l’air frais commençait à traverser mes habits, me faisant frissonner, que je suis sortie de ma transe et que j’ai aidé Eliott à se relever. Une fois debout, une question s’est imposée à moi : où aller ? Le mieux aurait probablement été que je ramène Eliott chez lui, auprès de sa famille… Mais en même temps je me suis dit que s’il avait cherché à s’éloigner de son foyer, il y avait bien une raison, non ? Alors j’ai choisis la coloc.

  Sur le chemin, lui comme moi n’avons prononcé un mot. Pour ma part, c’était surtout parce que je n’avais pas envie qu’une de mes paroles le blesse, ou bien le plonge dans un état pire que celui dans lequel il se trouvait déjà. Quant à lui, il s’est simplement appuyé sur moi, et s’est laissé guider.

  Lorsque je suis arrivé à la coloc qui, heureusement, était vide, j’ai mené Eliott jusque dans le salon, puis je me suis détaché de lui, afin de pouvoir déplié le canapé-lit. Quand j’ai commencé à m’éloigner, je l’ai bien sentie se raidir, se tendre. Mais j’ai choisis de ne pas relever.

  À partir du moment où il s’est allongé sur ce lit de fortune, il s’est recroquevillé en position fœtal, a fermé, les yeux et ne les a plus ouverts de la nuit. Moi, pendant ce temps, j’ai pensé, j’ai réfléchis à ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer, à ce que je pouvais faire pour l’aider… C’est quand je me suis rendu compte que je n’en avais aucune idée que je me suis remis à paniquer. Alors encore une fois, j’ai fait ce qui me semblait le plus juste : après l’avoir rassurée quant à Eliott, j’ai demandé à Lucille si l’on pouvait se voir pour discuter, ce qu’elle a accepté.

  Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés en terrasse. C’était bizarre de me retrouver face à elle sachant qu’elle était l’ex d’Eliott, sachant les paroles qu’elle m’avaient balancé à la gueule, vendredi dernier. Mais nous avons pu discuter, posément. Je dirais même que nous nous sommes expliqués. Elle s’est excusée. Elle m’a dit qu’elle avait eu tord, que je n’étais pas une lubie, que j’étais bien plus que ça. Selon elle, Eliott n’a jamais parler « des autres » de la façon dont il parle de moi. Et c’est con mais… je crois que c’est ce dont j’avais besoin. J’avais besoin d’entendre ces paroles pour reprendre confiance en moi, en nous. Lucille me l’a dit : à partir du moment où j’ai accepté et que j’ai essayé de reprendre contacte, j’ai gagné la responsabilité de faire attention à Eliott. Il allait avoir besoin de moi à certains moments ou, au contraire, voudra être seul à d’autres… Ce sera à moi de gérer. Il faudra simplement que je sois patient, compréhensif, que je pose des questions mais que je ne le brusque pas. Je raterai certainement des trucs et, par moments, je me sentirais impuissant mais ce ne sera pas grave. Je guetterai les signes et j’anticiperai. Je serais là pour lui quand il en aura envie ou besoin. Et surtout, je profiterai des moments cool, comme celui où, après des heures passées dans le silence, moi à ses côtés lisant mon bouquin de français, il s’est retourné vers moi et a entouré mon corps de son bras.

Je ferais tout ça parce que je l’aime.


	33. 28 - Lucas

  Ce matin, j’ai compris ce que Lucille voulait dire. Ce matin, et bien que je sais qu’il n’a pas dit ça méchamment, Eliott m’a fait comprendre qu’il n’avait pas besoin de moi. Et je me suis vraiment sentie impuissant, inutile.

  J’étais sur le point de partir en cours, je lui avais même laissé un mot, sur mon oreiller, pour qu’il ne s’inquiète pas en se réveillant seul. Mais malgré ça, je n’avais pas envie de le laisser, qu’il émerge de son sommeil sans personne autour de lui. Parce que j’avais envie de passer du temps avec mon copain, parce que je devais être là pour lui. Peut-être aussi parce que j’avais peur qu’il s’en aille, et que cette fois-ci, on ne le retrouve pas.

  Alors j’ai envoyé un message à mon pote, Arthur, lui demandant de prévenir les profs de mon absence, me faisant passer pour malade, et je me suis approché du canapé-lit, où Eliott dormait encore. J’allais m’asseoir pour le câliner lorsque sa voix s’est élevée dans la pièce. Il m’a d’abord demandé si je n’étais pas en retard avant de me dire « t’inquiète va en cours j’ai pas besoin de toi pour faire ça ». Et ça m’a blessé évidemment, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. J’ai également été déçu mais, au fond de moi, je savais qu’il ne fallait pas insister, que je devais l’écouter et m’en aller… Alors c’est ce que j’ai fait.

  La matinée a été longue, sans nouvelles, jusqu’à ce que vienne la pause déjeuner. Sachant que Mika était à la coloc, je n’ai pu me retenir de l’appeler pour savoir, pour me rassurer surtout. C’était certainement la pire des choses à faire mais… j’en avais vraiment besoin. Parce que je m’inquiète pour lui. Bien sûr, Mika reste Mika et il a tourné mon appel en dérision, mais je sais que je peux lui faire confiance : s’il y a quoi que ce soit, il me préviendra.

  Quand je suis arrivé à la table où mes potes mangeaient, la première chose qu’on m’a demandé était de savoir comment allait Eliott. Et ça m’a fait chaud au cœur. Et puis Arthur a fait une réflexion sur le fait que je n’avais pas d’assiette devant moi et Basile s’en est mêlé. Il m’a dit que je ne pouvais pas m’inquiéter de cette façon, que je devais me relaxer. Que je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie à stresser, que je devais la vivre normalement, comme avant, en mangeant, en sortant, en buvant, en matant du porno… Mais surtout, il m’a dit que je devais faire confiance à Eliott, que je devais juste attendre qu’il « revienne à la surface ».

  Encore une fois, je sais que ça va être difficile, qu’il va falloir que je m’y fasse, que je m’habitue. Mais si tout ça me permet de rester à ces côtés, alors pourquoi pas ? Autant essayer de commencer maintenant.

Parce que je compte bien passer ma vie à ses côtés.

 


	34. 29 - Eliott

  Quand Lucas est rentré de cours en ce lundi soir, quand Mika a tiré Lisa en dehors du salon, afin de nous laisser rien que tous les deux, j’ai compris qu’il était temps. Qu’il était temps que je lui parle. Que je lui parle vraiment. J’ai vraiment redouté ce moment, parce que je devais m’excuser. Parce que je devais faire comprendre à Lucas que, lui répondre sèchement, le blesser, ça arrivera. Je sais pas contrôler ça. J’essaie pourtant, j’essaie vraiment. Mais j’ai l’impression que même en rassemblant toute mes forces, ce n’est pas encore assez pour combattre ces passades, ces sentiments décuplés dont, parfois, j’ai l’impression qu’ils ne m’appartiennent pas.

  Je lui ai avoué mes peurs, notamment celle qu’il ne puisse pas gérer. Me gérer. Ou plutôt, celle qu’il ait à me gérer. J’ai pas envie de représenter un poids pour lui. Je suis conscient que je vais lui faire vivre un enfer… Je lui ai dit pour mon traitement. Je lui ai avoué que parfois je ne le prendrais pas et que ça me saoulerait s’il se mettait à vérifier tout ça.

  Je lui ai dit que j’étais bien avec lui. Que je n’avais pas envie que ça change à cause de moi. Et puis, à son tour, il a prit la parole. Il m’a dit que je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui arriverait, que lui aussi pourrait avoir des comportements un peu cons parfois. Il m’a dit qu’il préférait que je le saoule plutôt que je ne sois pas là. Et puis, soudain, alors qu’il tenait mon visage entre ses mains et que ses yeux étaient plongés dans les miens, il a lancé ce truc un peu chelou : celui de faire au jour le jour. Enfin non, plutôt minute par minute. Et c’est totalement con, mais il a juste suffit de ça pour que je retrouve confiance, pour que ça m’apaise. Lucas m’acceptait avec tous mes défauts, il voulait construire quelques chose avec moi. Quelque chose de beau, de fort. Alors c’est ce qu’on va essayer de faire. Parce qu’on s’aime.

Minute par minute.


	35. 30 - Lucas

  Est finalement arrivé ce jour que je redoutais tant : celui où Eliott rentrait chez lui. Il est certain que je ne pouvais pas le garder auprès de moi éternellement. Évidemment qu’il est normal qu’il retourne voir ses parents, ne serait-ce que pour les rassurer... Mais je n’étais pas prêt psychologiquement à le voir partir. Je n’avais pas envie qu’il s’en aille après avoir passé une semaine collé à lui.

  C’est Eliott qui allait mal, mais c’est lui qui m’a réconforté, me disant qu’il n’en pouvait plus de porter mes fringues, bien que moi j’adore ça. Et évidemment que ça m’a fait sourire, il le savait... Eliott m’a réconforté en me rappelant que ce n’était pas des adieux, après qu’il ait éconduit ma proposition de nous rejoindre le lendemain à la petite fête organisée pour le foyer, que Daphné avait réussi à sauver. Et puis finalement, il a reprit mes propres paroles. Oui, c’est vrai, on a dit minute par minute. J’ai dit minute par minute pour qu’on ne s’arrête pas à une dispute ou bien à un échec. Alors je ne pouvais pas m’arrêter sur le fait que nous allions être séparés quelques jours, parce qu’en réalité, il sera toujours avec moi, il sera toujours dans ma tête et dans mon cœur.

  Malgré ça, ça a été très compliqué pour moi de le voir monter dans ce bus. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher, lâcher ses lèvres. Et puis il m’a dit ces trois mots. Ces mots magiques que je ne pensais pas entendre si vite de sa bouche : il m’a dit qu’il m’aimait. Un torrent d’émotions a traversé mon corps à ce moment-là : de la surprise, mais aussi beaucoup de fierté et d’amour. J’étais fier d’avoir un petit-ami si combatif, si merveilleux. Le fait que ce soit lui qui le dise en premier à rendu le moment encore plus magique. Malgré le fait qu’il allait encore mal, il lui restait un peu de lumière pour penser à moi et pour m’aimer. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce moment.

J’étais fier de lui et bon sang qu’est-ce que je pouvais l’aimer !


	36. 31 - Lucas

  Cette fête pour le foyer, j’étais super heureux qu’elle ait lieu, parce que ça voulait dire qu’on l’avait sauvé, que Daphné l’avait sauvé, et que d’autres couples allaient pouvoir être créés grâce à lui. Comme ça avait été le cas pour Eliott et moi.

  Bien que ce ne soit pas vrai pour lui, c’est au foyer que j’ai vu Eliott pour la première fois, que mes yeux ont accroché les siens et que je me suis rendu compte de sa beauté. C’est un lieu symbolique pour nous deux et, bien que je sois content d’être en présence de mes potes, j’aurais aimé que lui soit là.

  C’est pour ça que, après avoir trinqué avec les personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus, je me suis un peu isolé, face à l’eau. Cet endroit était calme, paisible, propice à la réflexion. Ce n’était pas la première fois que je venais ici pour penser, me questionner, observer… J’aimais cet endroit, et j’aurais adoré le faire découvrir à Eliott, le lui faire découvrir de la façon dont moi je le voyais. Lui s’était La Petite Ceinture son repère, l’endroit où il allait pour être seul. Ici, c’était ma Petite Ceinture à moi…

  Et puis soudain, je me fis surprendre par une main posée sur mon épaule et, en me retournant, j’eus la surprise et le bonheur de découvrir Eliott. Il était quand même venu, même s’il allait mal, s’il ne supportait pas trop le monde, il était venu. Lui aussi souriait et paraissait content de l’effet que sa présence inattendue avait produit sur moi. Il m’a dit que depuis qu’il était partit, 1.573 minutes étaient passées, et qu’il me les devait. Il fallait qu’on rattrape tout ce temps perdu loin l’un de l’autre. Et pour commencer à palier cette perte, quoi de mieux que s’embrasser ? Alors c’est ce que nous avons fait, jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Enfin, la vérité serait plutôt de dire qu’Eliott s’est jeté sur mes lèvres. Mais qu’importe ? Nous passions du temps ensemble, avec d’autres potes, nous étions tous heureux et c’était le principal, non ?

  Toute cette joie et cette bonne humeur vécut entouré par des gens que j’aime m’a fait prendre conscience que jamais personne ne pourra me faire changer d’avis sur une chose :

Eliott est le mec de ma vie.

 

 

 ~~The end~~.

The beginning.


End file.
